the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Anubis Wiki
Welcome to the brand new House of Anubis Wikia!!! Please make pages and upload pictures. Need help? Go to the admins: NeneG, Rachim, SunriseDaisy, User:InsaneBlueberry|InsaneBlueberry]], and Fabinaforever. Please read the rules before you start editing Welcome to the House of Anubis. The series follows a group of eight teenagers, who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos), an American girl who had been living with her grandmother since the death of her parents, leaves the States to attend and move into the school; at the same time, another resident, popular student Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton), suddenly disappears without warning and the school's strict landlord, Victor Rodenmaar (Francis Magee), attempts to be rid of Joy's existence from the school. Joy's best friend, Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), is dismayed to discover her friend has left without a trace and accuses Nina, who is her new roommate, living in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia, of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house decades earlier, her parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. In order to get to the bottom of the situation behind the vanishing of her best friend, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house, as a sort of initiation. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend and fellow resident, Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh), and another resident in the house, Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a group called "Sibuna," or Anubis backwards. The three teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within the House of Anubis, and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy, while also dealing with the situations that come with everyday teenage life. Latest Episode Episode 21 "House of Bribes / House of Venom" Amber is hiding away in her room. Nina is going to Sarah's funeral. Alfie says Joy's Dad is part of the Society. Patricia says that Joy and Fabian are really close. Jerome goes to Mara and tells her that Mick cheated for her. Mara can't believe Mick cheated. Nina says that her Name as Sarah. Victor happens to be there all gussied up. Mara stars yelling at Mick for cheating. Amber says she knew it. Fabian yells at her. Amber knocks on the principles door and wants to talk but they are talking about the Cup of Ankh. Fabian looks into the peephole in the girls toilet and over hears that. At the Nursing Home Rufus and VIctor have a talk. NIna overhears the convo. Victor wants the items from the safe. Rufus wants to make a deal. Amber yells and Mara goes to tell. Patricia walks in and asks what up. Jerome starts laughing. Amber lets Mara keep the position cause she really won. Mara still doesn't forgive Mick and dumps him. Rufus and Victor talk about Joy being the chosen one. The nurse walks in and Victor realizes Nina heard everything. Nina tells Sibuna that Joy is the chosen one. Nina says that Rufus WAS one of them. Tonight they are going to initate Jason fully in the society. Victor says that Nina knows that Emly was Sarah and that she knows the secret, Victor says the Rufus is a serious man. Nina lies and says that all she knows is that Rufus hates Joy's dad. Victor gets a package and imediatly takes it upstairs. Alfie lies when Jerome comes in. At night they all sneak into the cellar. The house was speaking to them and opened the Oven for them. Patricia is staying back so she can contact Joy. They all sit and hide in the cellar. Fabian offers her one of Amber's blanket and they share. Patricia see's all of them go downstairs. It's time for Jason to become a full member. Victor says he is 95 years old. Victors father created the elixer. Once they unite the aknh with the chosen one their will be no need for elixers. Then they start chanting. Patricia contacts Joy With Victors Laptop. Jerome notices that alfie is missing. Patricia is asking Joy about the chosen one. since joy was born on 07/07/1994 at 7:00 am she is the chosen one. Patricia says to Joy to text her. While Jerome keeps snooping around notices tht AMber and Nina are gone. They dip snakeblood in a cup and Amber yells YUCK! As Victor gets loser. The FINAL WEEK OF HOUSE OF ANUBIS! (EPIC EPISODE!) Category:Browse